


Beautiful Morning

by hipsquare



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Series, slight praise kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:16:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22812187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hipsquare/pseuds/hipsquare
Summary: “You’re sooo sensitive in the mornings. Have I ever told you that before?”“A… few times.”“Well, Iloveit when you’re like this."Hilda wakes Marianne up with a little something.
Relationships: Marianne von Edmund/Hilda Valentine Goneril
Comments: 2
Kudos: 148





	Beautiful Morning

**Author's Note:**

> From a prompt generator! The prompt was "morning sex."

Marianne awoke not to the sensation of her ruffled white bed dress being lifted up over her thighs, but instead to the feel of Hilda’s fingers grazing over her soft skin, warm from sleep.

Dazed with tiredness, Marianne’s eyes flitted open after a moment passed her by. Her vision was blurred as she first found herself staring up at the ceiling above her, unable to see the finer details encrusted there due to her skewed vision. It took Marianne a moment to realize what was occuring down south, her vague spell of confusion only broken by the sound of Hilda’s soft giggle. Her breath ghosted Marianne’s flesh and instantly conjured up goosebumps there, which Hilda then traced carefully with her fingertips.

Marianne’s lips creased in a small smile. She couldn’t help herself. Knowing that Hilda was there, feeling Hilda touch her, was always enough to make Marianne smile, even in the darkest of times… and of course, in the sweetest, most mundane of moments; like this.

“Hilda…” Marianne breathed.

Her eyes flickered down to find her girlfriend’s pink hair out of its usual confines atop her head.

Hilda looked so beautiful with her hair down, it nearly knocked the wind out of Marianne. Even more so combined with those sparkling eyes of hers that looked up at Marianne once she heard her name spoken on Marianne’s lips. In the soft sunlight that filtered through the window curtains, Hilda looked comparable to that of the Goddess.

(But if Marianne said that much out loud, Hilda might laugh).

“Morning, my sleeping beauty,” Hilda said with the usual playfulness that was typical of her laced in her tone. “Did you sleep well?”

She didn’t, really — she still had nightmares. Nightmares of her father, and then later, nightmares of the war. Simply meeting Hilda didn’t lessen them, but it did help to have Hilda with her. Marianne felt safe falling asleep in her arms, because she knew when she woke up, Hilda would be there, still holding her (or in this case, at least Hilda would be close to her).

“I’m happy to see you,” Marianne answered instead, her voice soft but sincere. 

Hilda understood and received Marianne’s heartfelt words with a gentle nod that caused her hair to graze past the plushness of Marianne’s thighs. Marianne shuddered again, and Hilda giggled to herself.

“You’re sooo sensitive in the mornings. Have I ever told you that before?”

“A… few times.”

“Well, I _love_ it when you’re like this. That’s why it’s so fun to do this before you’ve fully woken up. I can touch you even just a little…” Hilda’s voice trailed off as she finally used her thumb to rub up the crotch of Marianne’s panties, where the slightest bit of wetness was already gathered there, marking the fabric. Marianne inhaled a receptive gasp and bit her lip, knowing Hilda’s words to be true. “And then, bam!” Hilda’s voice peaked slightly. “You react just the way you did now, hehe.”

“Please don’t tease, Hilda,” Marianne said, a waver in her tone.

“Just because you’re so cute, I won’t! Though, just know that I think a teased Marianne is ultra cute,” Hilda said contentedly as she hooked her fingers around the band of Marianne’s panties and pulled them down her thighs, enough to gain access to the place that they both wanted Hilda to most.

Marianne had long stopped being embarrassed about what she looked like when she was laid bare. Hilda was her lover since before the war, made her feel safe, made her feel wanted; Hilda made her feel nothing less than desired, and their bond only continued to grow stronger each day.

Marianne could feel her wetness between her own folds, dewy there — moisture curled onto the soft, wispy blue hairs that nestled her lower lips.

She caught Hilda staring at her for a _little_ too long of a time and blushed softly. Maybe she _hadn’t_ gotten over being embarrassed completely… still though, that thought was washed away once Hilda leaned in and kissed softly at those very folds. 

“Hilda,” Marianne mumbled quietly. She wanted to close her eyes as Hilda started to slowly drag her tongue up Marianne’s pussy, but she also wanted to keep her eyes on Hilda… because Hilda’s eyes were now on her, lovingly taking Marianne in. Truth be told, Marianne must’ve looked a mess, her hair unkempt from sleep and the bags underneath her eyes surely more horrific than they were during the daytime, but Hilda looked at her with such pride. And Hilda… Hilda was gorgeous, and the sight of her working Marianne’s own cunt with her mouth made Marianne gush even more. “Hilda, oh, Goddess…”

“Feels good?” Hilda asked muffeldly in-between drags of her tongue. She glided that very tongue through Marianne’s folds, sucked at sensitive flesh, and kissed her clit a few times before she took it into her mouth and teased it between her lips.

“It does, oh Hilda, it always… always does…”

“Good.”

Marianne had to agree with what Hilda said before: it did feel good to do this in the mornings, bathed by the warmth of the sun and Hilda herself. Her body was indeed sensitive, and so very receptive to the wonderful combination of her lover’s mouth and technique.

Hilda reached up and grabbed Marianne’s hands within her own. Perhaps to keep Marianne steady, because she’d begun to twitch, or perhaps because she simply wanted to hold Marianne’s hands. It was sensual and gentle, and when they made love, it wasn’t _always_ so (even Marianne liked a bit of roughness every now and then), but it felt right in this moment between them.

“Gonna cum?” Hilda giggled, and if trying to coax Marianne’s orgasm out of her, Hilda teased her girlfriend’s hardened clit with the tip of her tongue. “I want to taste you, Marianne… so be a good girl and cum for me, okay?”

Unable to resist Hilda’s sweet whispers and the sensation of her mouth stimulating her clit so, Marianne finally allowed herself to look away from her girlfriend as she threw her head back. Her lungs filled up with air, and she gasped heavily — _loudly,_ as their abode allowed. This wasn’t the war anymore, bunks were not shared. It was just Marianne and Hilda on this beautiful morning.


End file.
